Guerra Celestial
by JasonMG
Summary: Medusa, en un arrebato de ira contra el hombre, quemó sus cosechas, destruyó sus hogares y aniquiló decenas de familias. Al enterarse de este ataque, Palutena bajó a la Tierra para frenar la destrucción de Medusa. Así empieza esta historia trágica, en donde ni el héroe es salvo de los actos de un atormentado ser maligno que con una sola mirada petrifica hasta al más firme guerrero.
1. Reino del Cielo

El Reino del Cielo forma parte de la Tierra de los Ángeles que una vez fue gobernada por dos divinidades muy poderosas: Palutena y Praelodium; diosas que compartieron el reinado del Plano Divino. Ambas ejercían un excelente gobierno, así fue durante siglos. Los dioses y los humanos convivieron en armoniosa paz.

Se cuenta que Praelodium era bellísima, su cabello negro y lacio cautivaba a todo aquél que lo contemplara. Sus ojos morados cristalizados destellaban luces por cada parpadeo. Poseía una figura hermosa, su femenino cuerpo era muy imponente. No tenía nada que envidiarle a su compañera de gobierno, Palutena. Ésta última destacó por su inteligencia, mientras que Praelodium por su liderazgo en la guerra contra los seres del inframundo que osasen atacar a sus protegidos.

Sus personalidades chocaban de vez en cuando, al igual que sus mentalidades. A Palutena le importaba mucho respetar la vida, incluso se atrevía a perdonar a ciertos demonios del inframundo, ella notaba cierta aura en su interior y los convertía al lado de la luz. Praelodium prefería ser muy severa respecto a la justicia, no dudaba en aniquilar a cualquier espectro que haya violado la regla de "nunca regresar de abajo", ella no perdonaba. Por esta razón se les apodó como: Palutena, diosa de la misericordia y Praelodium, diosa de la justicia.

Hubo momentos en que ambas se toparon con que estaban en desacuerdo, sin embargo Palutena acostumbraba a ceder ante su compañera.

Mientras tanto en el Plano Mortal pasaron los años y los humanos rompieron sus barreras mentales. Ya se preocupaban por andar desnudos, empezaron a avergonzarse. El egoísmo entre ellos nació, de igual manera, nacieron otros pecados: la lujuria, la codicia, la gula, la pereza, la avaricia. Sus mentes se corrompieron mientras la semilla de la sabiduría germinaba dentro de sus ignorantes cabezas.

Así surgió el odio y la envidia entre los mismos humanos, cometieron los primeros crímenes. Asesinaron, violaron, robaron. La barbarie humana parecía no tener límites.

A cierta deidad no le agradó este comportamiento que se volvía natural en los hombres y mujeres actuales. Praelodium se llenó de rencor contra los humanos.

Empezó a manifestar su odio destruyendo sus cosechas, provocando abortos prematuros, destruyendo amores, mandó lobos a aniquilar ganados. Su contienda secreta e individual confundió a Palutena por un tiempo.

Praelodium pensó que estaba haciendo justicia, ni ella misma se dio cuenta cuando ese sentido justiciero la convirtió en un verdugo, en una diosa maníaca llena de odio contra los humanos.

Palutena no tardó en notar estos cambios a largo plazo, ya que durante 100 años Praelodium actuó bajo el odio, un odio justificado, que seguramente Palutena no aprobaría.

La manera de lidiar con estos actos en ambas diosas había una enorme variación. Palutena siempre se preguntó por qué su compañera guardó silencio ante la nueva manera de ser de los humanos, siempre había actuado en nombre de la justicia. Y ahora que podría actuar... ¿No lo hacía? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión?

Palutena intuyó, entonces, que algo andaba mal. Su inteligencia de nuevo la llevó a cierta corazonada. Los trágicos incidentes en el pueblo humano podrían estar relacionados con la ira oculta de Praelodium, actuaba contra su mentalidad y para echarle leña al fuego de su imaginación, de vez en cuando desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Sabía que tendría una charla muy seria con su compañera de gobierno.

Los cabellos verdes de Palutena, ondeados por los vientos de su vuelo, brillaron bajo la luz del amarillo sol del Reino del Cielo. Aterrizó en una isla flotante, muy estilizada con muros de oro, concreto dorado y columnas de plata color amarillo. Al poner sus pies sobre la plataforma de piedra naranjiza, puso carrera a los aposentos de Praelodium. Estaba desesperada por hablar con la diosa de la justicia.

Tenía que calmar su loca corazonada, y es que le veía mucho sentido, deseaba que fuese imaginación de ella misma.

— ¡Praelodium! —sollozó en un grito abriendo dos compuertas gigantescas de golpe y al mismo tiempo con sus pequeños brazos adornados con brazaletes de oro.

El salón estaba vacío. Todo estaba demasiado desordenado. Palutena, muy asustada, se adentró.

Sillas volteadas, cristales rotos en el suelo, candelabros caídos, cortinas cerradas y rasgadas... La única luz que había era la que entraba por las enormes puertas.

— No está —se dijo a sí misma Palutena, se llevó su mano blanca a sus labios divinos— Esto es malo. No puede ser cierto. Debería estar aquí —se postró sobre sus rodillas aún incrédula.

Pero aún era demasiado pronto para confirmar, Praelodium podría estar en cualquier parte.

Pensó en una batalla de emergencia en las puertas del inframundo, pero no podía ser, no recibió convocatoria. Las diosas son esenciales para estas batallas y es imposible que le dejen a un lado. A parte que no escuchó tres campanazos seguidos, que indicaban que había que contener las fuerzas del inframundo.

Se dispuso a salir y se quedó en la plataforma de aterrizaje observando los nubarrones blancuzcos y dorados.

El agradable sonido de la corriente de viento que soplaba sus túnicas blancas se vio atormentado por dos campanazos. Los ojos de Palutena se abrieron como platos, se quedó petrificada.

— Dos campanazos significan problemas en el Plano Mortal... —susurró débilmente.

Cogió carrera y se lanzó al vacío de nubes. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes y se desprendían como si fuesen plumas. Su mirada triste veía directamente hacia abajo, sabía qué tendría que hacer y a qué iba. El viento resopló su rostro, no dejó que ni una lágrima tocara sus blancas mejillas, activó sus alas y bajó con mayor velocidad lista para encarar una verdad cruel.

Detrás de su figura un pequeño tumulto de ángeles bajaba a toda velocidad, listos para defender a los humanos, que tal vez ya ni merecían ayuda divina.

Y es que la verdad es caprichosa, hiere a veces y conforta en algunas ocasiones.


	2. La ira de un dios

— ¡Hijo mío, vete de aquí! —ordenaba severamente una madre a su niño. Detrás de ella, las rocas volaban de aquí para allá, la sangre salpicaba sus cabellos y el líquido rojizo salía disperso hacia todas partes, miembros humanos pasaban de un lado a otro como aves en el cielo, los gritos de las mujeres y hombres atormentaban el ambiente sombrío y cruel.

La madre, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros y rizados, le rogaba a su pequeño que huyese de la masacre.

El niño, morenito, como de cinco años de edad, se negaba lloriqueando. No le soltaba el rostro a su madre, que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo aplastada por un pilar de cuarzo.

— Mami, no... ¡Vamos los dos! —rogaba el pequeño, sus ropas tenían líneas de sangre y estaba rasgada. Vestía una túnica café, además, estaba harapienta y hedionda a sudor— Levántate, por favor, mami...

La madre parecía que no iba a parar de derramar lágrimas hasta que su corazón se secara. Le dio una débil cachetada al niño con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Lucifer! —chilló sin fuerzas.

El niño le decía que no, que no y que no.

El sol que los iluminaba a ambos, fue tapado por una figura hermosa. La oscura silueta de una mujer de cabellos hermosos, de pie sobre el pilar blancuzco y manchado por gotas de sangre, apareció imponente. Sus ojos morados brillaban y resaltaban su figura femenina, además, la hacían ver como un demonio.

— ¡Ayúdenos, señora! —le pidió el niño a la mujer.

— ¡NO! ¡LUCI! —renegó la madre, chillando aún con más fuerza— ¡Huye de aquí! —la mujer, de túnicas moradas y hermosas, les dirigió una mirada cegadora con sus morados y brillantes ojos. Les sentenció con sus ojos.

Lucifer le extendió la mano, para ayudarle a bajar. Pero lo que ésta macabra mujer hizo... fue un acto despreciable.

El pobre niño lloró y gritó como nunca en su corta vida, su mano izquierda fue cercenada de un tajo por las uñas de esta mujer demonio.

— Así que una mortal y sucia cría humana es capaz de extenderle una de sus pequeñas y asquerosas manos a la Diosa de la Justicia. Vete por allá niño.

El pequeño Lucifer corrió del lugar mirando atrás y apretando la parte baja de su muñeca izquierda, sangraba horriblemente y le ardía como el infierno.

Una vez más aprendió que obedecer a sus padres es esencial, porque esta vez no perdió un muñeco de barro, sino una mano.

Con el dolor en su inocente alma, corrió en otra dirección viendo la cruel escena en la que la Diosa de la Justicia saltó del pilar y posó su pie en la cabeza de su madre, la cual explotó haciendo un sonido grotesco y regó partes de su cerebro a medio metro. El pobre niño cayó desmayado a varios metros de distancia.

— Solo hago mi trabajo —dijo Praelodium. Y en seguida de sus ojos se dispararon rayos morados en todas las direcciones, apuntando a diferentes casas de barro en la que muchos humanos se escondían.

Cada casa explotó. Y entre las humareda de polvo, varios litros de sangre saltaron a la vez.

Las personas corrían hacia todas partes, para evitar esto, Praelodium había incendiado todo el bosque que rodeaba la gran ciudad.

Ascendió a varios metros del cielo, y esta vez con sus manos, disparó rayos negros a los humanos, convirtiéndolos en piedra, que cuando caían al suelo se rompían en pedazos.

— Esto es una buena obra. Estoy limpiando al mundo del cáncer humano, de su maldad nata y corrupción por poder.

Alzó una de sus manos al cielo y recitó:

— ¡ _Tronorus_! —y las nubes le abrieron espacio a un rayo potente que dejó un agujero amplio a sus pies. La ciudad tembló como nunca, la onda de choque derribó toda edificación.

Alzó sus dos manos horizontalmente y de las mangas de su túnica salieron duendecillos a destruir lo poco que quedaba, a hurgar en los escombros y a matar a todo lo que se moviera.

Praelodium rió, rió con ganas de una manera maquiavélica y desquiciada. La diosa estaba loca.

Los humanos gritaban que se trataba de un apocalipsis, pocos valientes se acercaban a combatir a la diosa (eran incinerados) y muchos se enfrentaban a los duendecillos (eran devorados por los pequeños y horribles duendes verdes).

— ¡Esto sí es armónico, una obra maestra, una purga del virus más peligroso! ¡LOS HUMANOS!

Y rió una vez más, con mayor fuerza. Tanto, que en toda la ciudad resonaron sus carcajadas descerebradas.

Sin embargo, esta masacre estaba a punto de dar un giro muy inesperado para Praelodium.

El cielo se partió en dos y de un portal hecho de nubes del que salía una luz amarilla, descendieron incontables querubines. Las trompetas del ejército de Palutena resonaron en el mundo de los hombres.

Praelodium sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

Un rayo de luz cegador bajó de entre las nubes del portal y en medio de él, una mujer peliverde armada hasta los dientes emergió de manera épica.

Y gritó:

— ¡¿Qué clase de demonio osa atacar a mi pueblo?! —su voz fue escuchada en las mentes de todos. Los humanos se sentían gratos y salvos, al menos, los pocos que quedaban.

— Mi deidad —se acercó un querubín de armadura dorada humildemente a su diosa—, me temo que no se trata de un demonio.

Palutena le dirigió una mirada triste, al parecer, su corazonada había acertado.

— ¿Disculpa? —dice incrédula.

— Véalo usted misma, mi deidad.

El querubín, de pequeño tamaño, le señaló con su mano.

Una tormenta de arena se había erguido, en su vórtice, unos rayos color púrpura danzaban. Dentro, Praelodium sobrevolaba con sus ojos morados más brillantes que nunca.

Palutena voló pacientemente hacia ella y postró sus pies sobre unos escombros y le señaló con su bastón celestial.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante barbaridad? —le pregunta de manera intimidante.

Su voz se escucha de una manera imponente, pero la voz de su corazón herido, llora de manera delicada y sin consuelo.

— ¡Muerte al pecado! —anunció Praelodium.

— ¡Esto no es justicia, Praelodium, deja ese odio y vuelve con nosotros al Reino del Cielo!

Praelodium rió nerviosamente.

— ¡No, seré encarcelada!

— ¡Por supuesto que recibirás tu castigo, pero la humanidad estará en paz!

— ¡Silencio! ¿No ves que estoy limpiando al mundo? —y disparó una vez más hacia un hombre anciano, el cual voló en pedazos de carne al instante que fue impactado.

Palutena perdió toda esperanza en Praelodium en ese momento. Su corazón y alma se llenaron de rabia al ver con sus propios ojos como un dios asesinaba a un indefenso mortal. Teóricamente, sus ojos tenían fuego.

— Es suficiente... —susurró.

Apuntó con su bastón divino y un rayo de luz celeste salió disparado directo a Praelodium.

Acertó a su pecho, la Diosa de la Justicia perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, disipándose así la tormenta.

— Arrrgh —gruñía tratando de ponerse en pie. Su pecho ardía jodidamente.

Palutena se sintió despechada, estaba a punto de combatir a su compañera de gobierno, a quien apreció mucho durante demasiado tiempo.

— El lado oscuro de cualquiera siempre saldrá a la luz por mucho que trate de ocultarlo —pensó— Es hora de disipar esa maldad de la faz de la Tierra.

Levantó su escudo, bordado con letras desconocidas y adornado con un zafiro en el centro rodeado de oro puro. Su bastón lo estrelló contra el suelo y se puso en posición para darle a Praelodium una paliza digna de dioses.


	3. Medusa desciende

Praelodium se ocultaba detrás de los restos de un muro poco más alto que ella, estaba a las sombras del resplandor de la presencia de Palutena, diosa de la misericordia.

Con su bastón divino, Palutena apuntó a la diosa de la justicia, señalándole su culpabilidad. La peliverde hermosa, adoptó una postura firme dejando sus sentimientos al momento de juzgar y poner orden.

— ¡Praelodium, diosa de la justicia, yo, Palutena, te ordeno terminar este terrible acto! —la luz divina sobre ella resplandeció con mayor intensidad— ¡O sufrirás el doble de las consecuencias! —advirtió.

Praelodium, desde su escondite, rió burlescamente.

— ¿Te atreves a interferir en mis asuntos, "Lady Palutena"? —susurró para ella, burlándose.

Sonrió maliciosamente y asomó su cabeza.

Palutena de inmediato notó la maldad desatada, la divinidad de su compañera de gobierno se había perdido por su acto tan abominable. No pudo evitar sentir otro tajo a su divino corazón. Pero, tuvo que contener sus emociones.

— Por la postura que veo has tomado, estás lista para desafiarme a mí, gran diosa de la justicia —dijo Praelodium, alardeando de su posición jerárquica.

— Puedes ser la más grande comandante que el ejército del Reino del Cielo jamás haya tenido, pero... —sonrió Palutena levemente aún con su bastón apuntando a Praelodium—, te aseguro que ni tú ni nadie conocen el potencial de mi poder.

— Sí, eso hizo que mis piernas temblaran —Praelodium, en un arrebato de carcajadas desquiciadas, dio saltitos con sus dos pies en el mismo lugar, haciendo temblar la tierra a su alrededor—. Santo Cielo, eres inofensiva querida —dijo despectivamente. Recordó el anterior ataque que le hizo caer— Antes me tomaste desprevenida. Increíble, la gran diosa de la misericordia no ha tenido piedad de mí.

— ¿Piedad? Tú no conocerás lo que es piedad ante mí —interrumpió tajante.

— Muy bien, muy bien... Ya es mucha cháchara. Voy a seguir castigando a esta inmundicia, tú regresarás por donde viniste —Praelodium volvió a alzar vuelo, su figura hermosa y sus cabellos negros destellaron una luz morada que rivalizó con la de Palutena.

Estando volando, en seguida notó que los querubines habían acabado con todos sus duendecillos. Se enfureció y empezó a gruñir jalándose los pelos. Y enloqueció finalmente, cuando cayó en cuenta que la ciudad había sido evacuada completamente. No quedaban indicios humanos, excepto claro, por los centenares de cadáveres y partes de humanos petrificados.

Gritó como loca, negando que ya no quedaba nada, con furor dirigió su mirada a Palutena y le reclamó:

— ¡Maldita seas, lo arruinaste todo! —y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la diosa de la misericordia.

Palutena se movió un poco hacia delante, justo a tiempo para encararla y con su bastón, mandarla al suelo de un memorable golpe en la cabeza.

La superficie donde aterrizó Praelodium se agrietó debido al fuerte impacto.

— Así permanecerás el resto de la eternidad —empezó a recitar Palutena—, al servicio de mis pies, ardiendo en las brazas del inframundo...

— ¡NOOO! —gruñó Praelodium enfurecida al notar que el bastón de Palutena brillaba como un sol.

Volvió a alzarse y trató de darle con un rayo de luz morado, Palutena lo bloqueó hábilmente con su escudo desviándolo lejos. A causa del movimiento, Palutena quedó de cabezas, pero sus cabellos verdes ignoraron la ley de gravedad.

— Estarás condenada a la fealdad eterna, al sufrimiento eterno, tu rencor te atormentará el resto de la eternidad...

— ¡Silencio maldita loca! ¡Me estás maldiciendo! —intentó darle en la cara, su brazo fue detenido por Palutena, que había dejado levitando su bastón. Alzó su brazo izquierdo, con el cual sostenía el escudo y le zampó el hierro en la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía, el golpe desató un sonido metálico potente.

Bastante sangre divina fue derramada, el escudo se manchó de líneas y gotas de sangre.

El rostro de Praelodium quedó deformado, perdió dientes y el sangrado le llegó hasta el cuello.

Aún sosteniendo a Praelodium de su brazo, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados hacia atrás y se le torció completamente.

Los gritos de Praelodium no eran suficientes para expresar su dolor. Sus huesos crujieron como truenos en una tormenta eléctrica.

Al quedar frente a Praelodium nuevamente, Palutena le asestó una patada, el tacón verde de la diosa de la misericordia penetró el pecho de su compañera de gobierno. Se volvió a desprender cuando por el impulso del golpe y la fuerza ejercida en tremenda patada, Praelodium salió disparada hacia el suelo, cayendo por tercera vez.

— Nadie podrá admirar tu rostro nunca más —continuó Palutena recitando la maldición y tomando su bastón divino— pues quien se atreva será convertido en piedra gracias a tu horripilante aspecto.

— Ya... basta —suplicó en el suelo, ensangrentada y malherida.

Esa suplica nada más hizo endiablar aún más a Palutena.

— ¡Los humanos pidieron tu misericordia, no te atrevas a suplicarme a mí! —le gritó con mil furias— ¡No habrá piedad alguna para ti, diosa de la oscuridad! —siguió recitando— ¡Estarás confinada y sellada por siempre y para siempre en el abismo infinito del inframundo! —apuntó con su bastón a Praelodium, que estaba a punto de llorar— ¡Y no se te consederá..!

No terminó su oración, Praelodium le disparó un rayo morado que explotó al impactar en su escudo, con el que Palutena trató de bloquear el ataque.

Fue un error, Palutena bajó hasta ella a una velocidad de miedo, la remató azotándola con un lazo con púas, que inyectan una toxina estimuladora de dolor.

Así, más sangre divina fue derramada, Praelodium con su brazo y mano buena, trataba de tomar el lazo, pero no hacía nada más que empeorar y multiplicar su dolor. El lazo le rajó la piel de su brazo derecho.

Y no fue suficiente castigo, Palutena, con la base de su bastón, le dio a Praelodium con toda la furia que tenía, arremetió en ira con una carga constante de golpes rompe huesos.

De esta manera, Praelodium acabó molida a golpes, inmóvil en el suelo y tociendo sangre. La más grande comandante que el ejército del Reino del Cielo ha tenido, había sido derrotada por una diosa pacifista y misericordiosa. Una vez más, Praelodium yacía a los pies de Palutena.

Y como la garganta de la ahora diosa de la oscuridad había sido destrozada y sus huesos sé molieron ante la golpiza que sufrió, ya no podía interrumpir con palabras ni acciones la maldición de Palutena. Quien dictó una vez más:

— Así permanecerás el resto de la eternidad, al servicio de mis pies, ardiendo en las brazas del inframundo. Estarás condenada a la fealdad eterna, al sufrimiento eterno, tu rencor te atormentará el resto de la eternidad. Nadie podrá admirar tu rostro nunca más, pues quien se atreva será convertido en piedra gracias a tu horripilante aspecto. No habrá piedad alguna para ti, diosa de la oscuridad. ¡Estarás confinada y sellada por siempre y para siempre en el abismo infinito del inframundo! ¡Y no se te consederá retorno al Reino del Cielo! —y con una oración más, termina la maldición— ¡Te retiro tu cargo de diosa gobernadora, te exilio de mi reino, te condeno al inframundo!

Praelodium lloró, no podía hacer ya nada, fue derrotada.

Palutena le dio una última estocada con su bastón, directo al vientre.

Y como cereza en el pastel, Praelodium perdió sus cabellos hermosos, su rostro divino y su inmensa belleza.

En lugar de cabellos, le crecieron serpientes horribles y hediondas, se peleaban entre sí sobre su cabeza, le mordían su cráneo y constantemente le enveneban el cerebro, este dolor duraría por siempre.

Su piel se tornó putrefacta, su rostro se arrugó como anciana, su lengua se partió en dos como la de una serpiente, sus manos se deformaron y sus uñas se llenaron de pus. Las uñas de sus pies se malformaron, clavándose horriblemente una en cada dedo, para que al caminar sufriera un dolor inmenso.

Palutena la elevó con su bastón y miró en lo que la convirtió, y le llamó:

— A partir de este día, todos te conocerán como _Medusa, diosa de la oscuridad_. Húndete en el infierno.

Un portal se abrió a los pies de Medusa, varias manos sombrías trataron de salir y Palutena les entregó a Medusa antes que escaparan, Palutena la golpeó con el bastón haciéndola caer.

Y con un grito endemoniado, Medusa se despide de la Tierra, mientras ve como las llamas eternas del inframundo la absorben. Y fuera, Palutena le dirige una mirada llena de decepción.

El portal se cerró, dejando un olor a azufre insoportable.

Todos los querubines que habían bajado, contemplaron la escena de principio a fin. Muchos escribieron poemas, narraron lo sucedido y llenaron pergaminos. Acaba de suceder un momento histórico y que cambiará el rumbo del Reino del Cielo para siempre.

Palutena y sus súbditos ascendieron a los cielos, no podían restaurar el daño ni traer de vuelta a los muertos. Pero sí dejaron ángeles guardianes para que ahora guíen los pasos de los humanos y no cometan errores ni pequen tan seguido o enormemente.

Palutena sabía que estos se habían vuelto tan inteligentes que ahora podrían recuperarse de cualquier catástrofe.

Sin embargo, nadie notó una presencia pequeña, que recién perdió la inocencia, que cuyo corazón se llenó de odio y envidia, rencor y maldad, con una gran sed de venganza.

Un niño tan pequeño, con la mano cercenada, envidiaba en silencio, bajo un montón de escombros, la luz bella que emergía de Palutena mientras ascendía al cielo con su horda de sagrados querubines.

Los ojos de Lucifer, el niño que sobrevivió a la masacre de Medusa, ardían con la llama eterna del inframundo.


	4. 100 años después de Medusa

Desde aquel entonces, me he descubierto a mí mismo. He conocido mis potenciales. He usado mi fuerza, mi inteligencia, mi astucia, mi audacia, mi valentía, mi osadía, mi determinación... Pero más que todas esas fortalezas, mi motivación ha sido la más grande.

Movido por la ira y la venganza, he actuado como un demonio. Después de ver morir a mi pueblo, a mi gente, a mis conocidos, a mis amigos, a mis familiares... y a mi madre... He estado maquinando un plan inquebrantable. Necesito justicia.

Incluso he llegado a perder parte de mi brazo izquierdo, pero lo he recuperado. Me he aliado con unos alquimistas provenientes de un reino lejano, de otro mundo.

Son seres extraños con rasgos de reptil, su piel es amarilla, son bípedos, su boca es un pico de tortuga, también de color amarillo pastel. Siempre andan por ahí con sus capuchas moradas y su piel de reptil escamosa, además, caminan jorobados (pues al parecer tienen un caparazón en la espalda, nunca los he visto por sus capuchas y vestidos de mago), verlos es asqueroso, pero su alquimia, es maravillosa.

Hicimos un trato, ellos me ayudarán a vengarme, luego me impondrán una misión de la que cada vez me van revelando más detalles.

Gracias a su alquimia pude recuperar mi brazo, pero no del todo. No es un brazo normal, es de cristal. Está hecho de materiales preciosos. Zafiro, rubí, esmeralda, perla, diamante. Está revestido en este último. La movilidad es efectiva, gracias a la alquimia recrearon mis venas con pequeños cilindros de hierro, por los cuales mi sangre corre como solía hacerlo. Tiene particiones y tornillos cilíndricos en los que se hacen los dobles al flexionar mi muñeca, codo y dedos.

Me dijeron que era un "brazo robótico" perfeccionado, sin necesidad de usar "tecnología" del futuro. No sé de qué rayos hablan pero estoy muy agradecido.

Pero, no sólo éstas son las cualidades de este "brazo especial" (según ellos), cuenta con poderes nacidos en la alquimia. Le otorga super fuerza a cada uno de mis músculos, me hace levitar sin necesidad de alas de ángel. Y por último y más importante, puedo lanzar esferas de energía a través de mis dedos, solo tengo que hacer una pose con la mano: levantar mi brazo de manera horizontal, abrir la palma y realizar un semi flexión con los dedos. Así, la esfera de energía carga y puedo arrojarla empujando mi brazo hacia el frente o a la dirección que quiera.

El truco está en tomar parte de mi resistencia para cargar las esferas de energía, cuando entreno este poder es cuando me canso más rápido debido a esto.

Tengo un total de 106 años, cien años mayor que cuando los dioses atacaron mi pueblo. He estado vivo gracias a la alquimia de estos seres. Ellos, me dan un líquido filosofal. Es un elixir rejuvenecedor que me mantiene sano, fuerte y resistente.

Mis años equivalen a sabiduría, he vivido muchas experiencias mientras sirvo a los alquimistas extraños, soy un verdadero hombre vivo.

Pero aún así, mi más grande ambición es acabar con los dioses que se alzaron contra mi pueblo y nos destruyó. Se llevaron a mi madre... Eso no se puede perdonar.

Encontré a los alquimistas en mi viaje para ganar poder, fuerza y fortaleza. Mi ambición es grande, pero en ese entonces mi físico y mentalidad era lamentable.

Me hallaron medio muerto a mitad de un desierto. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, en esos tiempos era un joven ingenuo, ellos supieron entenderme y fueron comprensivos. Hicimos el trato.

Por voluntad propia he estado colaborando con ellos, también ha sido para agradecerles por mi brazo.

En las misiones, he tenido que asesinar a mucha gente. Mis habilidades de combate se han sobre desarrollado desde entonces y lo hacen de manera constante, ellos me cuentan, que podría combatir contra un arcángel y darle batalla, pero que aún a estas alturas yo caería en un combate duro.

Me siento muy decepcionado de mí mismo, pero me esfuerzo.

Mi objetivo es matar dioses, pero no podría ni con un arcángel, tengo que esperar más, tengo que entrenar más, tengo que matar más...

Mi nombre es Lucifer Nefilim Grigori Drakona.

Mi misión es destruir a los dioses que aniquilaron a mi pueblo a cualquier costo, para ello, me haré más fuerte y más poderoso que cualquiera en esta vida. Seré recordado como _el hombre que mató a Dios._

En estos momentos, estoy sobre los cimientos de lo que fue una edificación de adoración a los dos grandes dioses que nos traicionaron. Aquí perdí todo, las corrientes de vientos son fúnebres y están llenas de almas perdidas, mi rostro siente los lamentos de los muertos. Esta ciudad es ahora una tumba. Ya no queda nada, la naturaleza se encargó de desaparecer casi todo, en un siglo más, ya nada podrá reconocerse.

El sol calienta el cuero de mi gabardina negra con capucha, los majestuosos rayos que llegan hasta a mí para iluminar mi cara, me inspiran a cumplir mi cometido. Mis brazos están abiertos al cielo, listo para recibir y cargar el peso de las muertes de los seres celestiales que van a perecer ante mí.

Mi venganza se cumplirá, he dicho.


	5. Jardín de ángeles

La Tierra de los Ángeles está ubicada en alguna parte del Reino del Cielo, también siendo un sitio gobernado por Lady Palutena.

El lugar está habitado total y exclusivamente por ángeles, siendo así Palutena el único ser no-ángel que tiene permitido el acceso debido a su estatus como diosa y gobernante del Reino del Cielo.

Más que un hogar o hábitat de ángeles, es una enorme academia que ocupa un terreno de cientos de kilómetros de ancho y largo, comparándose así con grandes ciudades y asentamientos humanos.

El terreno, como todos los demás en el Reino del Cielo, levita en el aire gracias al aura de divinidad que desprenden sus tierras sagradas.

La isla está compuesta mayoritariamente por enormes campos (que son utilizados por los ángeles para su entrenamiento terrestre), lagos para practicar el combate aéreo sobrevolándolos y bosques para perfeccionar el control del vuelo y evasión de ataques.

A pesar que toda la Tierra de los Ángeles conforma la academia, la edificación del instituto en sí es comparable a un palacio. Fue construida por los mismos ángeles para orientar a los novatos y veteranos en el estudio teórico de cada arte marcial, historia general, lenguas, leyes, matemáticas, filosofía, estrategias de guerra, formaciones de guerra, estatus sociales, religiones (incluyendo la hyliana, cristiana, entre otras) y muchas otras materias más.

La edificación de la academia era elegantísima, se veía más como un palacio de la realeza que un centro de estudios y artes marciales. Quizás hasta estuviera hecha de oro, pues tenía muros dorados, paredes de mármol gigantescas, pilares amarillos y plateados, una enorme puerta donde los ángeles entraban volando y muy rara vez caminando.

Era un edificio muy llamativo y hermoso, perfecto para la raza angelical.

Es normal entre otras especies divinas el preguntarse el método de reproducción de los ángeles cuando no se tiene mucho estudio.

Es curioso, pero triste a la vez. Cuando un arcángel anciano está muriendo, sus alas se queman y se reducen a dos plumas, una por cada ala. De esas plumas blancas, emergen ángeles bebés que son cuidados por los ángeles adultos. Se les instruye en las artes marciales desde niños, pues todos los ángeles y arcángeles, querubines y serafines, están destinados a servir en las filas del ejército del Reino del Cielo.

Hay una razón por la que no existe una sobrepoblación de ángeles, pues nacen dos por cada arcángel que fallece de vejez. Y es que algunos pueden llegar a morir desde jóvenes en adelante. Múltiples variables hay, algunos son asesinados en batallas, mueren accidentalmente en entrenamientos, desaparecen mientras vuelan en el Reino del Cielo o cuando visitan a los humanos. Además, pueden llegar a vivir cientos de años, así, cuando una generación de ancianos perece (que no son muchos los que logran llegar a esta etapa) nace una nueva generación de ángeles bebés.

En lugar de aumentar el número de ángeles, se reducen poco a poco. Se está planeando una estrategia para conservar la vida de esta especie divina, la cual consiste en criar un grupo de ángeles y que se dediquen completamente al estudio y a la enseñanza para así no arriesgar sus vidas, también, no se les permitirá salir sin compañía de un arcángel a cualquier lugar del Reino del Cielo o el mundo humano. Sin embargo, aún no se ha implementado, será en dos generaciones más, pues se necesita preparar el plan de estudio.

A los ángeles se les entrena desde muy pequeños, podrían aparentar una edad de niño de cinco años, pero en realidad tendrían muchos más, aunque su actitud y comportamiento es, a veces, inmaduro.

Existe un entrenamiento especial para este grupo de ángeles, el nivel se le conoce como Jardín de ángeles. El nombre hace referencia al sitio donde se llevan a cabo los entrenamientos de artes marciales y prácticos, su lugar de recreación especial es un jardín único. Tienen asignado un bosque, un lago y su propio campo de entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento especial se trata del manejo de armas a largo alcance, arcos y flechas, pistolas, lanzas, sables largos, bastones, guadañas.

Actualmente, el grupo del Jardín de ángeles está conformado por unos cuantos angelitos (a simple vista, pues que sean de esta especie divina no los convierte en bien portados ni buenos "niños", son traviesos). Entre ellos, están: Gabriel, Miguel, Rafael, Pit, Uriel, Sariel, Remiel y Raguel.

Ocho pequeños ángeles con habilidades y características muy distintas.

Dentro de poco, Palutena les soprenderá. La diosa y máxima gobernadora está en busca de un escolta personal. Ella misma pretende entrenar al pequeño ángel desde cero, ella va a elegir al mejor de entre los ocho. Lo convertirá en un guerrero angelical muy poderoso y leal, el elegido convivirá con ella como si fuese su propia madre, y con mayor razón, la fidelidad a su diosa será aún más inquebrantable.

¿A cual de los ocho ángeles escogerá la diosa Palutena?

Mientras tanto, en sus aposentos:

— Han pasado dos siglos... Medusa ha intentado escapar del inframundo en múltiples ocasiones, necesito con urgencia un ángel guardián en el que pueda confiar. Le haremos frente y la sellaremos definitivamente en ese pozo de mala muerte —pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos verdes, estaba estresada sobre su trono—. Mi ángel guardián, ven a mi pronto —suplicó juntando sus dos manos y recostando su cabeza sobre el respaldar de su trono.


	6. Las ocho promesas

Como máxima gobernante del Reino del Cielo mi deber es protegerlo de las garras del inframundo. El deber de mi ejército divino, es proteger a mi pueblo, al igual que a los humanos.

Mientras unos protegen a otros, nadie me protege a mi.

A pesar del poder divino que me fue concebido, no soy inmortal ante heridas de gravedad. Si me hieren de muerte y no hay quien me sane, moriré.

Si me alejo del peligro, nada podrá matarme.

Mi inmortalidad tiene esa gran debilidad. Si yo llegase a morir, nadie protegerá al Reino del Cielo, el ejército divino perderá su moral y voluntad de combate, no podrán proteger a mi pueblo ni a los humanos.

Por lo que es vital, que yo, Palutena, diosa de la luz, tenga un ángel guardián. Los ángeles son los seres con mayor capacidad para proteger a una diosa. Tienen una lealtad irrompible, un orgullo firme, un corazón puro y una voluntad de hierro.

Personalmente debo elegir al ángel que considere más apto para mi protección. Para eso, debo viajar hacia la Tierra de los Ángeles. Una pequeña visita en estos momentos me ayudará a hacer una buena elección.

No necesito ir volando, solo ocupo mi bastón.

Me encuentro en mi habitación de la isla flotante real. Aquí está todo lo que me pertenece, en esta isla, es donde se edifica mi palacio.

Mi recámara parece más una biblioteca, tengo muebles repletos de libros de temas muy variados. Es un cuarto muy grande, por lo que puedo darme el gusto de coleccionar más libros.

La sabiduría es un don que se adquiere con la lectura.

Estoy vestida con mi ropa tradicional, un vestido blanco y adornos de oro, no pueden faltar mis sandalias, que llegan hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas.

— Pues bien, es hora de ir —dijo Palutena, para sí misma.

Dio tres toques al suelo con su bastón y desapareció en un halo de luz de color azul, dejando así su recámara.

La teletransportación la llevó a un campo de considerable tamaño. La luz solar iluminaba todo el pasto verdoso, las comunes nubes amarillas del Reino del Cielo iban y venían sobre el gran campo. Las corrientes de vientos eran fuertes en la Tierra de los Ángeles, que es justo donde Palutena se encuentra en estos momentos.

Al golpe de vista, observó a ocho angelitos aprendices y a su entrenadora, un ángel femenino. Su tez es oscura, sus cabellos son plateados, cuenta con unos ojos azulados muy bellos. Todo esto es lo que Palutena pudo observar mientras se acercaba al grupo paso a paso.

La ángel, vestía con una armadura ligera de color plateado. Les daba órdenes a los ocho angelitos, quienes practican el tiro con el arco a unas dianas que se movían de un lado a otro con unas pequeñas y torpes alas.

— ¡Vamos Remiel, sigue así! —alentaba la ángel a uno de los ocho— ¡Eres veloz y tenaz para el tiro con arco!

Uno de los ocho angelitos respondió:  
— ¡Pero no es mejor que Pit!

El ángel llamado Pit, volteó a ver a su compañero. Los ocho estaban en una hilera horizontal. El pequeño Pit, que estaba a punto de soltar la cuerda del arco y disparar, se sonrojó. Sus cabellos largos y castaños se veían sudorosos.

— ¡Concentración Pit! —exigió la entrenadora.

Palutena trataba de ser sigilosa, ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de las espaldas de la ángel morena.

Unos de los angelitos tuvo una reacción curiosa. Sus cabellos eran color morado, su tez era clara y sus alas de un tamaño compacto. Vestía una túnica púrpura.

De una manera brusca, giró su cabeza hacia atrás, justo donde venía Palutena.

— ¿Qué sucede Sariel? ¡No te desconcentres! —le advirtió la entrenadora.

— Profesora Mérida, se trata de Lady Palutena —dijo Sariel señalando detrás de la entrenadora. Los otros ángeles se exhaltaron y también voltearon a ver a Palutena.

Mérida, al dar media vuelta, pudo percatarse de la diosa peliverde.

— ¡Oh, oh! —exclamó e hizo una reverencia inmediata, le siguieron los angelitos.

— Buenos días, chicos —saludó Palutena con un tono de dulzura, ya estaba justo frente al grupo.

— ¡Diosa Palutena! Que inesperado —decía Mérida nerviosamente— En estos momentos estamos practicando el tiro con arco.

— Muy bien —contesta con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mis ángeles, preséntese! —les ordenó Mérida a los ocho angelitos.

— ¡Hola muy buenas, señorita Palutena! —saluda un ángel rubio y de túnica amarilla— ¡Mi nombre no es más ni menos que Remiel! ¡Sí, sí, si, soy el ángel Remiel! —el tono alegre de Remiel hizo pasar vergüenza a Mérida, que estaba cabizbaja y con una mano en la boca.

— Mucho gusto, Remiel —contesta Palutena a lo que el ángel rubio ríe de manera pícara.

— Es un placer verla, su alteza —el ángel de cabello morado y túnica púrpura, el mismo que se había percatado antes que todos de la presencia de Palutena, se inclina ante ella para presentarse— Mi nombre es Sariel.

Con unas risitas, Palutena le contesta lo mismo que a Remiel. Mérida ahora sí estaba orgullosa de tal presentación.

— Diosa Palutena, mi nombre es Raguel —dice el ángel de cabellos azulados y túnica celeste.

— Es un placer, Raguel.

Mérida, al ver quién seguía en presentarse, tuvo que taparse los ojos y oídos. Siete ángeles rieron, menos uno:

— Pues, me llamo Uriel —dice Uriel, el de cabellos carmesí y túnica roja, hizo una reverencia fugaz.

Palutena solo le sonrió.

— Señorita Palutena, es un placer para nosotros tenerla aquí —dijo educadamente un angelito, sus cabellos son blancos y su piel bastante más clara, lleva puesta una túnica rosa— Me presento ante usted, mi nombre es Rafael, estoy a su servicio —dice inclinándose.

Mérida le hizo una señal de "¡Muy bien!" con el dedo pulgar. Rafael le sonrió.

— El placer es mío, querido Rafael.

El siguiente angelito, cuyos cabellos son negros y su piel oscura, hizo una reverencia para hablar con la cabeza baja, demostrando respeto.

— Disculpe, gran diosa Palutena, mi nombre es Gabriel —sus túnicas eran de color blanco.

Como Gabriel seguía en señal de respeto, Palutena se agachó hasta su altura, siempre manteniendo la distancia, Gabriel notó esto. Pudo contemplar los ojos verdes de Palutena antes los cuales no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Mucho gusto, Gabriel —dijo Palutena con un tono dulce y con la cabeza ladeada— Descansa —le ordena y Gabriel retoma su postura.

El siguiente ángel, cerró sus ojos con rapidez y fuerza, respiró profundamente y exclamó:

— ¡Muy buenos días Lady Pit, mi nombre es Palutena y estoy a sus órdenes! —gritó Pit, levantando su cabeza y haciendo que sus cabellos castaños rebotaran.

Mérida y Palutena no pudieron contener unas pequeñas y ligeras risas. Pit se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de decir.

— Vaaaaaya Pit, hasta en una presentación te has equivocado —le recriminó Uriel, el de cabellos carmesí.

Mérida le dirigió una mirada fría, Uriel se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Palutena —contesta Palutena a Pit a modo de broma. Todos rieron, excepto Uriel y Pit. Este último aún no podía con la vergüenza.

— Bien, Miguel, solo faltas tú —se dirigió Mérida al ángel pelirrojo y de túnica blanca.

Miguel, bastante relajado, se presenta:

— Como ha escuchado, Lady Palutena, mi nombre es Miguel. Espero algún día brindarle mis servicios.

— Muy bien, Miguel —contesta Palutena.

Mérida, se dirige hacia la diosa:

— Este es mi pequeño grupo de ángeles, todos tienen habilidades extraordinarias y poderes únicos. Son muy especiales.

— Son muy lindos los ocho, sigan entrenando. Tendré una plática con Mérida.

— ¡Señor, sí, señor! —exclamaron los ocho angelitos al unísono.

Los dejaron entrenando con los arcos y las dianas voladoras. Palutena y Mérida dieron una caminata en el gran campo de entrenamiento, Palutena quería tener una charla sobre los ocho angelitos.

Ya bastante alejadas, Palutena inicia la conversación.

— Mérida, necesito que me hables de cada uno de tus ángeles.

La ángel morena, no se sorprendió ante la petición, pero sí le preocupó.

— Puedes empezar por quien quieras, todos me parecieron muy simpáticos.

Mérida se lo pensó un poco, pero decidió empezar por los más impresionantes.

— Ya conoció al pequeño Uriel, heredó el poder del fuego de una de las plumas de las cuales nació. Tiene una personalidad agresiva y grosera, suele ser feroz en los entrenamientos. Tiene dificultades para el trabajo en equipo debido a su personalidad cortante y su dura honestidad —decía mientras observaba como Palutena la escuchaba con una expresión seria, continuaron la caminata— Tiene una velocidad de vuelo elevada, resiste el fuego a causa de su poder y debo destacar su resistencia física.

— Excelente, continúa con otro —le pidió Palutena con una voz fría.

— Bueno, tenemos a Sariel. Sus habilidades mágicas destacan en la protección ante maldiciones. Lo hemos puesta a prueba y es muy eficaz. Este pequeño es introvertido y callado, siempre anda pensativo, pero es muy enfocado en las misiones. Resiste a los daños por magia negra, tiene una vista aguda, es lento en el vuelo, en los aires puede hacer el papel de un vigilante.

— Otro.

Los pastos verdes no acababan, pero a lo lejos, podía observarse la gran academia de ángeles.

Mérida estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

— Remiel es un ángel con un poder destacado, tiene el poder del trueno. Es un ángel inquieto, siempre es activo y agitado. Es muy veloz y por razones obvias resiste la electricidad, las tormentas no son dificultad para el cuando alza vuelo.

— Prometedor —Palutena seguía con su expresión seria. Mérida la veía con una cara como quien dice »¿Cómo rayos es que no se sorprende?«.

— Rafael es un ángel con el don de la sanación, no solo para el, puede compartir el don con otros haciendo que curen sus heridas. Es muy inteligente, amigable. Es un ángeles calculador y analítico. Resiste todo tipo de daños físicos. Tiene características de ángel médico.

— Muy útil —Palutena seguía sin sorprenderse. No apartaba su vista de la academia, a la cual se acercaban más.

— Raguel posee el poder del hielo, heredado de sus dos plumas orígenes. Tiene una velocidad promedio, resiste el frío extremo en el vuelo, posee la característica de ser calculador al igual que Rafael. Su personalidad es muy fría y decaída. Es irónico —Mérida sonrió levemente viendo sus pies caminando por el pasto— Es de palabras precisas y fugaces, no suele ser conversador. El angelito es muy observador.

— Interesante —ante las palabras de Palutena, Mérida la vio sorprendida. Ni siquiera Raguel la convencía.

— El ángel Gabriel tiene muchas aspiraciones, quiere llegar al rango de arcángel algún día. Tiene una resistencia mental, física y mágica muy elevada. Es bastante platicón, le gusta escuchar a los demás, es educado. Tiene una velocidad de vuelo promedio, tiene una capacidad de vuelo prolongado y resiste todos los elementos.

— Es muy versátil. Continúa por favor.

— Bueno... tenemos a Pit.

— ¿El pequeño ingenuo? —pregunta repentinamente la diosa, Mérida se sorprendió al percatarse que la estaba viendo directamente.

— El mismo. Pit es muy inocente. Algunos de sus compañeros acostumbran a gastarle bromas, Miguel siempre suele defenderlo. El ángel tiene determinación, es el segundo mejor en los combates terrestres, después de Miguel. Es muy dependiente de las órdenes, casi no tiene iniciativa, pero se esfuerza por hacer las cosas bien. Es el mejor con el arco y en el manejo de armas a larga distancia.

— Interesante —confesó Palutena con una sonrisa— Háblame del buen Miguel.

— Oh —sonrió Mérida— Miguel es el más hábil de todos. Es presumido, sí, tiene una determinación óptima. Suele ser muy fácil de enfadar. Tiene un sentido de liderazgo muy elevado. Posee el poder de la fuerza, no lo heredó de ninguna pluma. Él mismo lo ha desarrollado, es un don. Nunca ha perdido en combates cuerpo a cuerpo ni a distancia. Es un combatiente feroz y temible, es un artista marcial. Es muy sensato, protege a todo el grupo. Miguel es mi mano derecha.

— Ya veo. Mérida... verás... —la ángel de piel morena ya se temía lo peor, escuchó atentamente— Estoy en busca de un guardaespaldas personal. Necesito un ángel muy hábil y leal. Me interesa uno de los tuyos, creo que ya tomé mi desición.

Mérida sintió un tajo en su corazón, la iban a separar de uno de sus ocho angelitos.

— Oh, me alegra oír eso. Es un honor que le haya interesado uno de mis ángeles. Están muy bien entrenados —decía con una voz desanimada, no podía dejar que le quitaran a uno de sus queridos ángeles, así que intentó hacer que Palutena se retracatse— ¡Pero su alteza! Sin ofender, en mi humilde opinión, creo que usted requeriría un arcángel. Ellos tienen mucha experiencia y...

Palutena la interrumpió.

— Descuida Mérida, eso no es problema —detuvieron la caminata, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la academia. Palutena era mucho más alta que Mérida, ambas se estaban viendo frente a frente. Mérida estaba muy preocupada— Tengo un deseo respecto a mi ángel guardián. Quiero criarlo yo misma. Quiero entrenarlo yo misma. Quiero enseñarle todo yo misma. Quiero ser una madre para mi ángel guardián. Por es necesario elegirlo desde muy pequeño, su lealtad hacia mí nunca flaqueará.

— Entendido, su alteza —contesta Mérida, sin esperanzas.

— Disculpa que tenga que arrebatarte a uno de los tuyos, te prometo que cuidaré bien de el.

Mérida no pudo contestar, no contuvo sus lágrimas. Palutena la consoló acariciando sus cabellos.

— Está bien, Lady Palutena. Cumpliré su deseo —dijo Mérida, aceptando la realidad.

— Ya he tomado mi desición, sé quién es el más apto para ser mi ángel guardián.

Mientras en los campos, los ocho angelitos dejaron a un lado el entrenamiento. Estaban jugando. Perseguían a las dianas voladoras en el aire, se divertían con ello.

Pero, los únicos dos que no hacían nada, eran Pit y Miguel, quienes nada más observaban sentados. Pit tenía una sonrisa tontuela, pero Miguel, que vigilaba sigilosamente a Pit, sentía una tristeza inmensa.

Ya no podría protegerlo él mismo.


	7. Alas que no vuelan

— Entonces la diosa Palutena ha tomado su desición, ¿eh? —se preguntaba Uriel a sí mismo ante el grupo de ángeles. El ángel de cabellos carmesí se encontraba rodeado de sus compañeros en un bosque con árboles muy frondosos.

De vez en cuando, las nubes tapaban los rayos amarillos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles que le daban sombra al grupo de angelitos.

Todos estaban sentados en la hierba verde claro con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el suelo, son solo ángeles niños.

Uriel volvía a ver de reojo a Miguel, el ángel pelirojo. Sentía una chispa de incomodidad al pensar que la diosa Palutena había elegido a Miguel como su guardaespaldas y no a él. El recelo fue notado por Sariel, el de cabellos morados, que nada se le escapa.

— No es por nada, pero creo ser el mejor candidato de entre todos —se expresó Uriel, sus ojos rojizos podían resaltar sus aires de grandeza.

Uriel tiene los cabellos más largos del grupo, son rojos carmesí, muy llamativos para todo el que lo conoce, pero al final siempre ahuyenta a los que se interesan en él debido a su personalidad tan tosca.

— ¡Nooo, tú estás loco! —espetó Remiel, el de cabellos rubios, con una gran sonrisa— Todos sabemos que si la gran diosa Palutena va a elegir a un guardaespaldas, ¡sería yo! —todos, a excepción de Pit y Miguel, que estaba sonriendo y el otro tenía una expresión seria, le vieron con ojos extrañados. Remiel, al percatarse de esto, argumenta: — ¿Qué? Solo soy el más veloz del grupo.

Es muy cierto que Remiel destaca por su velocidad, siempre lleva una gran sonrisa que denota sus hermosos ojos amarillentos.

— Velocidad no es sinónimo de aptitud —contraargumentó Raguel, el ángel de cabellos y ojos azules. La frialdad con la que dijo sus palabras llamó la atención de Sariel, que estaba a la par suya.

— Tiene razón —acepta Sariel.

— Si uno de nosotros va a ser elegido, será el más apto —aclama Raguel.

Raguel es un ángel que suele pasar desapercibido en el grupo, pero siempre sorprende a muchos con sus poderes sobre el elemento del hielo. Posee una expresión que no transmite sentimientos, sus cabellos son lisos y un poco largos, destacan por su color azulado, al igual que sus ojos.

— Entonces díganme ustedes quién es el más apto —dijo Uriel poniéndose de pie para tratar de sobresalir. Era obvio que quería escuchar que le dijeran que él es el más apto.

— Tú no —contesta Rafael con un tono tajante. Rafael es el ángel de cabellos blancos y ojos plateados — De verdad lo siento Uriel, pero no creo que seas tú —su expresión cambió a una sonrisa amigable, también se puso de pie y ya que estaba justo a la par de Uriel, le dijo que se sentase y este, a regañadientes, lo hizo.

Rafael es un ángel muy inteligente y analítico, además de ser amigable con todos. Sus compañeros lo molestaban al principio debido a sus túnicas rosas, pero al final terminaron olvidando el tema. Sus cabellos largos y blancos atraen mucho a las angelitas, es popular entre ellas.

Gabriel, el único ángel morenito del grupo, estaba ansioso por dar su opinión, así que lo hizo:

— Ya que he escuchado diversas opiniones, quisiera dar la mía si me permiten.

— Adelante —le contestó Miguel (el pelirrojo), que estaba a la par de Pit, el cual aún seguía con una sonrisa tontuela. Gabriel dejó salir unas risitas de emoción.

— Bueno en mi humilde opinión, claro sin el afán de ofender a los que piensan diferente a mi punto de vista, pero viéndolo así un poco más en profundidad y sin pelear y tratando de dejar en claro todo, teniendo en cuenta las características de cada uno, yo sinceramente pienso que el más apto de entre todos nosotros no es nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo... —todos se quedaron expectantes ante lo que estaba a punto de decir el bueno de Gabriel, en especial Uriel, que esperaba ser ese "mismísimo"— ... ¡Miguel!

Gabriel se quedó esperando una respuesta con sus brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su morenito rostro. Pero ninguno de los ángeles sentados sobre la reconfortante hierba contestó inmediatamente. Uriel tenía sus ojos llenos de envidia sobre Miguel, que estaba cabizbajo. Y Pit a la par de suya, observándolo siempre con su torpe sonrisa de niño inocente.

— Yo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Gabriel —se expresó Pit.

— ¡Cállate, Palutena! —le exige Uriel, recordándole a Pit el error que tuvo en su presentación ante la diosa. El pobre angelito castaño borró su sonrisa tontuela al escuchar esa ofensa. Miguel se enfureció poniéndose de pie y viendo con ojos desaprobación a Uriel.

Miguel se enfurece con mucha facilidad, el par de flecos de su cabello pelirrojizo tapa sus ojos que siempre tienen una mirada seria ante Uriel, el cual nunca se mete con Miguel, pues es el más fuerte del grupo de ángeles.

Las alas de Miguel, cuyas plumas son de color blanco puro, ya estaban extendidas para alzar vuelo y alejarse de Uriel llevándose a Pit consigo, pero recordó la enfermedad de éste último.

Uriel ya se había echado a reír cuando se percató que a Miguel se le había olvidado que **Pit no puede volar.**

Por, el ángel de cabellos castaños, también ya se había puesto de pie y limpiado sus rodillas con delicadeza. Siempre le sonreía a Miguel, sin haberle importado que éste había olvidado su enfermedad en las alas.

— Vámonos —le pidió Miguel a Pit. Y ambos caminaron en dirección norte hacia la academia.

En el grupo, que se había reducido a seis, estaban en silencio. Hasta que:

— Otra vez arruinaste nuestra conversación, felicidades Uriel —recriminó Sariel a su compañero, usó un tono de sarcasmo.

Sariel es el ángel de cabellos morados y túnica púrpura, sus cejas son rosadas y oscuras, y sus ojos son color violeta. Sariel es el que menos habla en el grupo.

— Cielos, Uriel... —decía Rafael con un tono de tristeza.

— Eres un cabezota —le ofendió Raguel. Acto seguido alzó vuelo y se marchó.

— ¡Oye espérame! —le gritó Remiel a Raguel— Lo siento, Uriel, fuiste grosero, ¡nos vemos luego! —ascendió tras de Raguel, alcanzándolo al instante.

El grupo se volvió a reducir, quedando solo cuatro angelitos: Sariel, Rafael, Gabriel y Uriel.

— Uriel, no tienes que ser tan tosco todo el tiempo —le aconsejó Gabriel.

— Cierto, has lastimado a Pit —le reclama Rafael— Voy a ir con él, aprende a comportarte, ¿si? —le sonríe y se pone de pie— Siempre serás mi amigo, al igual que todos —h se marchó corriendo tras Pit y Miguel.

— Es hora de irnos —avisó Sariel, que estaba observando las nubes, que apenas se veían. El ambiente se tornó crepuscular.

— Vámonos, Uriel —dijo Gabriel.

Uriel se levantó sin ánimos, sabía que había estado muy mal, como siempre. Le costaba arrepentirse, pues la peor parte era pedir disculpas.

Los tres, juntos, alzaron vuelo rumbo a la academia, en donde los esperaba Mérida.

Miguel iba callado, pensando en qué sería de Pit cuando la diosa Palutena lo eligiera como su guardaespaldas. El pobre quedaría indefenso ante Uriel. Incluso, podrían echarlo del grupo, pues el entrenamiento exigía el dominio en el vuelo, y Pit no puede volar.

Este problema es debido a una malformación congénita en sus alas, pero aunque no sirvan para mantener un vuelo, puede usarlas para planear. Hasta ahora, Mérida ha sido flexible con este problema estructural del que padece Pit (que no es visible, sus alas parecen estar normal por el exterior, pero los huesos internos del que emergen las alas no tienen movilidad completa, por lo que no puede batir sus alas como un ave, pero sí bajarlas y subirlas).

La preocupación de Miguel es entendible, Pit correrá peligro, y aunque su lealtad esté con la diosa, comprende que será culpa de ella. Así que no espera ser elegido como su guardaespaldas (como les había contado Mérida, al principio todos estaban emocionados, claro, menos Miguel, que ya se temía lo peor desde que vio a la diosa peliverde haciéndoles una "visita casual").

El pobre de Miguel reza por que el elegido por la diosa sea Uriel y no el, pues sin Uriel todos van a tener un respiro y así poder seguir protegiendo a su amigo, Pit.

Pero... nunca nada sale como uno lo espera, siempre las cosas terminan en el peor escenario posible por mucho empeño y esperanza que se le ponga al asunto.


End file.
